Si fuera Humano
by Aurora343
Summary: Zim lo único que desea es poder estar junto a la persona que mas ama en el mundo. Esta seguro que no lo aceptara por ser un Irken... ¿Que hara?
1. De Irken a Humano

Esta es la primera Historia que escribo ._. , y estoy nerviosa xDDD, espero que les guste… y eso x3

Por cierto no conosco bien como utilizar la pagina, algun herror me avisan ;D... gracias =^U^=

**Si fuera humano**

**Capitulo 1: "De Irken a Humano"**

-¡Malditos humanos!- Grito Zim

Estaba en la sala de su casa junto a Gir, su mascota robot-perro mal disfrazada, quien hacia caso omiso a su amo ya que tenía sus propios "problemas"

-¡Los maldigo a todos!, en especial a Dib- Continuo

El pobre Irken estaba que explotaba de tanto gritar, se calmo un poco y guardo silencio, todo se hubiera mantenido igual de no ser por Gir

-Yo no quería una quesadilla-Dijo angustiado-¡Quería un taco!

-¿Por qué no puedo ser como ellos?-Susurro Zim-De esa manera estos entupidos "sentimientos humanos" No me atormentarían- esto ultimo lo dijo con la voz casi quebrada

Últimamente el pequeño alienígeno se sentía extraño, cada día era un tormento llegar a la "Eskuela", cada día era un martirio tener que ingresar a esa clase, cada día era una tortura tener que verlo, lo peor para Zim no se encontraba en el hecho de que no supiera que era lo que le estaba sucediendo, todo lo contrario, lo tenía mas que claro, y eso lo enfurecía en sobremanera, y para empeorarlo lo aceptaba

-¡Demonios!- se quejo entre dientes

-¡Tengo una idea!-Exclamo el pequeño robot- te transformare en un taco- dicho esto fue hacía la cocina a hacer quien sabe que y volvió con un taco en las manos-Me gustan los tacos

-¡Eso es Gir!-Exclamo

Zim tenia muy seguro que el nunca lo aceptaría siendo un Alien, ¿pero que tal si el se trasformaba en un humano?, tendría, a su parecer, mayores posibilidades, y en cualquier caso valía la pena intentarlo. Salio de la sala hacía su laboratorio, tendría mucho que hacer esa noche.

-No sabe a taco- Se quejo- Sigue sabiendo a quesadilla

Al día siguiente en la "Eskuela", Dib corría rápidamente por los pasillos, ya era muy tarde y sabía que si llegaba atrasado lo iban a castigan con Dios sabe que tortura, atravesó justo la puerta de su clase cuando tocaron el timbre de ingreso

-Ufff.....!, menos mal que llegue a tiempo- Pensaba el chico de cabellos azabache tratando de recuperar el aliento

-¡Siéntate Dib!- Le ordeno la maestra entrando extrañamente a la sala

-Aaaaaa!, ¡si!-Exclamo asustado

Luego de tomar su lugar el chico se percato que Zim no se encontraba en la sala, eso lo alarmo, se empezó a preguntarse que planeaba ahora, y puso la guardia en alto ya que de Zim esperaba cualquier cosa

-Alumnos- Comenzó la maestra- aunque se que es un fastidio, hoy les quiero presentar a un nuevo alumno, se que estamos a mitad de año, fue algo inesperado para todos, pero tendrán que conformarse, espero que traten bien a este nuevo alumno y blablabla…- "termino" de explicar la maestra con tono de enfado y aburrimiento-¡Pasa de una vez!-Exclamo

Ingresa un chico muy guapo a la sala, todos se le quedan mirando, las chicas casi se les ponen los ojos de corazón, y los chicos, pues también estaban bastante impresionados, Dib se le quedo viendo, algo se le hacía familiar, aunque no supiera que era

-Que tal, mi nombre es Z… mmm...…Aro- Dijo el chico nuevo

-Muy bien Aro, por favor siéntate en el puesto de Zim- dijo la maestra indicando el lugar

-Maestra, ¿Qué sucedió con Zim?- Pregunto el "Chico cabezón"

-Se tubo que trasladar de la ciudad por razones que no tengo porque explicar- Dijo molesta la profesora

-¡Por Júpiter!, estoy seguro de que planea algo- dijo a toda voz

-Tu estas loco Dib-Le grito toda la clase

Después de una mañana de puro aburrimiento toco el timbre para el almuerzo, Aro guardo sus cosas en la mochila, tenía en la cabeza el poder acercarse a Dib y hacerse su amigo, cuando fue en camino a buscarlo, se percato que este ya había salido de la clase

-¿Dónde habrá ido?- Se pregunto "Aro"

Busco a Dib por todo el patio, y no lo encontró, hasta que se le ocurrió en donde podría estar

-Zim, donde estés te encontrare, no puedes haber desaparecido sin mas- decía Dib en voz "baja"

-¿Quién es ese Zim?- Pregunto Aro simulando no saber a quien se refería- ¿Un amigo tuyo?

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-Pregunto Dib viéndolo con extrañeza

-Bueno, entre al baño y se escucharon tus grito desde afuera- dijo muerto de la risa desde arriba de la puerta del baño

-Yo estaba hablando bajo-se defendió Dib

-¿Bajo?-Sorprendido- Los humanos tienes un concepto diferente de lo que es "hablar bajo" – susurro

-¿Que?- dijo Dib sin entender bien sus palabras

-Nada, nada… Pero contesta a mi pregunta

-Aunque te lo dijera no me creerías-Contesto Dib molesto

-¿Cómo sabes si no me lo has dicho?- Le pregunto Aro a Dib, en cierta forma el tenia razón

-Un extraterrestre del planeta Irken, que estaba en nuestra clase en cubierto y de la noche a la mañana desapareció- Dijo Dib sin un gramo de esperanza que le creyera

-¿Un extraterrestre?- dijo Aro disimulando sorpresa- ¿también los has visto?

-¿Crees en ellos?, ¿has visto a alguno?- pregunto sorprendido Dib

-Por supuesto que creo en ellos, y si que los e visto, en especial a los Irken- dijo sonriendo "Zim humano"

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para poder acercarse a Dib, generalmente Zim no se habría percatado de la situación y no hubiera hecho un plan, pero el hecho de que le importaba tanto estar junto a el lo había hecho "Madurar" y darse cuenta que no debía de ser tan impulsivo

-Nuca había encontrado a otro humano que supiera de la extendía de los Irken-Grito Dib emocionado- Por Júpiter, esto es increíble

-Que explosivos son los humanos- Dijo Aro

-¿Cómo dices eso si tu también eres uno?- Pregunto Dib viéndolo con mirada acusadora

-EE…- tartamudeo Aro- ¿y no es verdad?

-Creo que tienes razón- sonrío Dib- Dime… ¿Me ayudarías a buscarlo?

-Claro, seria interesante poder atrapar a un Irken

Ambos rieron abiertamente

Zim volvió a su casa, la cual tubo que cambiar de ubicación y aspecto, su maquina había logrado a la perfección su propósito, ahora era un "humano" completo, se encontró con Gir en la cocina, el cual estaba muy feliz comiendo unas quesadillas

-Gir… ¿no querías unos tacos?- Pregunto Zim

-Pues las quesadillas están tan ricas como los tacos- Respondió el Robot-Perro- Creo que incluso están mejores

-Quien te entiende Gir- Dijo el Alien-Humano resignado

Se dirigía a descansar cuando Gir le dijo

-Que buen disfraz amo-Cambiando de color sus ojos- pero aunque cambies tu apariencia externa a la de un Humano nunca dejaras de ser un Irken-Cambiando a su color normal- así como mi quesadilla, aunque la trasforme en un taco, seguía sabiendo a quesadilla

A Zim le sorprendieron las palabras de Gir, pero luego tristemente respondió

-Se que mi interior nunca va a cambiar Gir, pero si mi exterior puede despintarlo, pero ya no importa, solo quiero estar junto a el… en este momento no me importa en lo mas mínimo la misión… se que esto no durara mucho, pero quiero disfrutar del momento

Dicho esto subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación, no pudo evitar observarse en el espejo para poder ver como era de humano, tenia el cabello negro y los ojo azules, de piel realmente blanca y tersa, un buen cuerpo, delgado y bien marcado, era muy hermoso de humano, y aun así se sentía el ser mas asqueroso del universo, transformando en algo que no era

-Soy un idiota- dijo en un susurro Zim- Cambiando mi cuerpo, cambiando mi nombre, cambiando mi casa, cambiando mi vida… ¿Por qué?-Se preguntaba el Irken

Se estiro en la cama y se dejo llevar por el sueño, una lágrima le rodó por su mejilla, le sorprendió que no le quemara la mejilla, luego recordó que ya no tenía su cuerpo Irken, sino un cuerpo humano, sonrió ante esto, la respuesta a su pregunta era más que obvia

-Porque te amo- dijo Zim para luego quedarse dormido


	2. Sospecha inconciente

Gracias por los comentarios *O*, la verdad es que no tengo ninguna cuenta en "Amor-Yaoi" con ese nombre… la verdad, no tengo cuenta xd, será porque soy tan torpe que no se hacerla?... no tengo la menor idea de cómo logre crearme una en esta pagia, y mas porque de ingles de nada …

Lo seguiré con todas mis energías ^O^… aquí va la continuación

* * *

**Capitulo 2: "Sospecha inconciente"**

Había pasado ya una semana desde que "Aro" y Dib se habían hecho amigos y por mas que buscaban a Zim no lo lograban encontrar

-Esto si que es extraño, Zim no abortaría su misión por nada en el universo- Dijo Dib enojado- De eso estoy seguro

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?, talvez tenía algo mucho mas importante de que preocuparse- dijo en un susurro audible Aro

-¿Pero que seria mas importante que conquistar el planeta asignada para un invasor?

-Conquistar el corazón de alguien muy importante- Pensó Aro

Continuaron trabajando toda la noche, investigado, analizando las pistas, etc.

A lo largo de la noche pequeños accidentes embarazosos atormentaban a Zim, pero no por que les molestara, sino que era enormemente incomodo, sentía que en cualquier momento perdía su autocontrol y terminaría perjudicándose. De todas las cosas que ocurrieron en esa noche, esta fue la gota que CASI derramo en vaso

-Mira Aro lo que encontré-Dijo feliz Dib

-¿Qué encontraste?- Aro se acerco a Dib y tropezó con una pila de documentos dispersos en el piso, quedaron en una posición bastante incomoda, Aro se encontraba sobre Dib, sus caras muy cercanas y sus labios a solo unos centímetros de tocarse, sentían la respiración del otro, Zim se encontraba con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo, su cara demostró un hermoso tono carmesí que lo hacía ver mas hermoso de lo que era, mientras Dib, quien se encontraba de bajo de "Aro", no podía creer lo que sucedía, mas bien, no entendía que le sucedía a el, en ese preciso momento sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su caja toráxico, su respiración se dificultaba cada vez mas, ese sentimiento lo estaba abrumando, solo había pasado con una persona hasta el momento, con aquel Alien que lo tenía loco de hace ya mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo es que ahora sentía exactamente lo mismo al estar cerca de "Aro" que de Zim?.

Zim estaba a punto de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba en ese momento, lo único que quería era poder acercarse mas a Dib, poder abrazarlo, quedar así para siempre, decirle cuanto lo amaba, poder también que el no era "Aro", que era una imagen adoptada para poder acercarse a el, que tomo la forma humana para poder tener alguna oportunidad de estar a su lado sin las típicas peleas del día a día en la "Eskuela", que realmente no sabía en que momento apareció ese sentimiento tan hermoso y doloroso, pero no podía, sabía que Dib lo odiaba tan solo por el hecho de ser un Irken

-Creo que mejor me voy a casa- Dijo levantándose Aro un poco desganado recuperando el aliento y volviendo su cordura

-Pero pensé que me ayudarías toda la noche a investigar- Le reprocho Dib al Alien-Humano

-Lo se, pero estoy agotado… mañana te ayudare todo lo que quieras, además tengo que ir a ver a mi perro mascota, debe de sentirse solo- Dicho esto Zim se retiro

Zim llego a su casa, pasó junto a Gir y ni se inmuto a saludarlo, se tiro a su casa y una lágrima se hizo presente en su rostro, estaba llorando de nuevo

-¿desde cuando soy un llorón?- se pregunto a si mismo en voz baja y con sarcasmo en su voz

Gir subió las escaleras lentamente, estaba realmente preocupado por su amo, no le gustaba verlo sufrir, siempre sentía gran felicidad al ver a su amo reír, aunque fuera con esa risa "Malvada-Chistosa". Era un robot muy inteligente, sus pensamientos eran profundos y buenos, aunque fue creado para destruir, el quería ser diferente, siempre se comportaba de forma incomprensible y fastidiosa para que lo tomaran de tonto, no quería problemas, además, aunque sabía que su amo siempre lo regañaba, a la vez siempre era capas de sonreír y de comportarse de manera uncida y divertida, y eso era lo que mas adoraba Gir en todo en universo, poder hacer feliz a su amo

-¿Se encuentra bien, amo?- Pregunto Gir entrando a la habitación

-Si Gir, me siento bien- Mintió Zim

-No me mienta por favor amo-Le suplico Gir- no sabe lo doloroso que me es verlo en ese estado

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación de "Aro", era muy extraño para Zim ver a Gir tan serió, tenia los ojos bien abiertos y la cara empapada de lagrimas, Gir se acerco a su amo y le seco con una de su patitas las lagrimas

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No lo aguanto mas Gir, lo único que quiero es besarlo, hacerle saber que lo amo, y dejar de ser un entupido humano, ser yo mismo y que me ame tal y como soy

-¿Por qué no le dice la verdad amo?

-No puedo Gir, se alejaría de mi, y eso es lo que menos quiero- lo ultimo lo dijo muy triste y con la voz en susurro

-No puede durar la mentira para siempre, el lo averiguara, y usted se arrepentirá, téngalo por seguro- dijo esto cambiando de color sus ojos- Quiero unos tacos- dijo feliz saliendo de la habitación y volviendo a la normalidad

Zim quedo sorprendido, sabia que Gir era bipolar pero nunca a ese extremo. Cambió su semblante de sorpresa por uno de cariño, realmente quería mucho a su robot, y tenía toda la razón en ir a decirle la verdad

-Sé que este engaño no durara para siempre, pero quiero disfrutar todo lo posible con Dib, el es muy inteligente, se dará cuenta solo, por algo tiene esa gran cabeza ¿no?- termino de decir mientras sonreía y se quedaba dormido

_Talvez tiene razón,_

_Que la vida no se acaba, _

_Los sueños siguen,_

_Las esperanzas quedan,_

_El corazón palpita._

_A veces pienso que es injusto,_

_Uno da amor_

_Y el no da aprecio,_

_Solo quisiera oír un…_

_¡TE QUIERO!_

¿Dónde demonios te has metido Zim?- Se preguntaba una y otra vez Dib en su mente-¿Acaso ya no quieres terminar tu misión?...acaso… ¿me dejaras solo?- Cerro los ojos con fuerza, no quería llorar pero se sentía tan vulnerable ante esta situación… Zim era el único que le tomaba importancia, y no es exagerando, con un padre que nunca va a casa, una hermana que no le interesa en lo mas mínimo su existencia, la verdad es que estaba casi seguro que le daba lo mismo si estuviera vivo o muerto, y una escuela que lo creía loco, no era una buena vida, pero el haber conocido a ese chico verde lo había cambiado todo, no supo exactamente en que momento comenzaron esos extraños sentimientos- Debes de ser las hormonas- pensó. Pero al menos no se quedo completamente solo, la llegada de ese chico llamado Aro había amortiguado un poco el dolor de Dib, y es que le recordaba tanto a el, era igual de impetuoso y de orgulloso, y también tenia ese toque de locura que tanto le agradaba en la personalidad de Zim, solo le faltaba ser un poco mas imprudente- ¿Y si fuera el?- dijo en voz alta el chico casi inconciente antes de caer rendido a causa del sueño

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba tranquilo, era un lindo día sábado y todos descansaban luego de una ardua semana de trabajo y estudio.

Los rayos del sol traspasaban la delgada tela de las cortinas y un aire exquisitamente fresco entro por la ventana, ante esto el menor se estremeció y abrió los ojos lentamente, frente a el se encontraban su fiel "Perro" Gir, quien extendía una charola con un pan tostado, leche y huevos revueltos

-¿y esto Gir?- pregunto Zim muy sorprendido

-Pensé que seria bueno traerle el desayuno a la cama amo- Dijo sonriente Gir extendiendo la charola hacía Zim

-Gracias

-Amor, ¿Recuerda que día es hoy?

-la verdad no- Dijo sinceramente mientras comía un pedazo de tostada

-Es el cumpleaños de Dib amo- le replico molesto Gir- ¡Tiene que ir a ver a su novio e invitarlo a una cita!- Grito Gir saltando a la cama, gracias a esto la cama se movió fuertemente y la charola don el desayuno de Zim termino en su cara

-No es mi novio- le grito a el robot tirándolo de la cama-No puede ser!, ¿Cómo se me a olvidado?

Corrió rápidamente al baño a darse una ducha- Algo bueno de ser humano es que el agua no me afecta- pensó mientras veía como le corrían las gotas- observo su propio cuerpo y pensó- ¿Cómo será el de Dib?, creo que es mas pálido- se puso rojo y salio de la ducha, no podía pensar en ese tipo, tenia que apresurarse

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ya subiré el próximo :P…


	3. Sopresa de cumpleaños

No le digas a Gaz que yo rompí su "Game slave" ;_________________; , aquí esta la continuación ;D , que buen que les este gustando =D

**Capitulo 3: "Sorpresa de cumpleaños"**

Las sabanas lo tapaban desde la punta e los pies hasta el mechón más rebelde de su negro cabello, se movía de un lado a otro intranquilo, un sudor frío recorría su espalda y comenzaba a modular cosas incomprensibles

-Dib… Dib…- escuchaba el pelinegro como un susurro en su oído-¡Dib despierta!

-¡Ah!- el grito de Dib se escucho por toda la casa

-Dib Cállate… no me puedo concentrar-Grito desde la cocina Gaz pues había perdido una vida en su "Game Slave"

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- Dijo Dib aun atontado por el brusco despertar y con la vista borrosa ya que no llevaba sus lentes-¿Zim?- pregunto atónito

-¿Quién yo?, ya quisieras- le contesto un poco molesto Aro mientras le pasaba los lentes

-¿Aro? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-¿Temprano?... nada que temprano, mejor levántate que nadie debe de quedarse todo el día acostado… y menos en su cumpleaños

-cumpleaños… ¡No puede ser!- Exclamo Dib- ¿es tu cumpleaños?... me lo hubieras dicho, te habría invitado a algún lugar

-Aparte de ciego estas sordo, dije "y menos en su cumpleaños", no "y menos en mi cumpleaños"- le replico golpeándolo suavemente en la cabeza- si que eres especial, olvidándote del día en que naciste

Dib no pudo evitar reír, si que era torpe, olvidando su propio "Día Especial", pero es que habían pasado tantos años desde la última vez que lo había celebrado, la verdad ni se acordaba, su padre siempre estaba ocupado y lleno de preocupaciones que nunca lo saludaba, y su hermano, pues digamos que siempre le daba el "regalo" del olvido, la única persona que siempre lo celebraba estaba 3 metros bajo tierra

-Entonces levántate, que tenemos que hacer mucho hoy

-¿eh?

-Ya me oíste… te esperare abajo, si no te apresuras te vendré a vestir yo mismo- dijo Aro y se fue de la habitación

-¿vestirme?- dijo en Shock, para luego su rostro se tornara mas rojo que un tomate

-Si que me diste una gran sorpresa

-Si lo se, es que soy tan impredecible y genial- respondió sin modestia Aro

-Que modesto- dijo Dib mirándolo de forma graciosa- Me recuerda tanto a Zim- pensó

Las risas se hicieron presentes, era un ambiente muy grato

-Muy bien- interrumpió Aro las risas- primera parada… el centro comercial- Tomo de la mano a Dib llevándolo a la "Fuerza" en dirección al recién mencionado lugar, El cumpleañero se percato de ese detalle, pero no dijo nada, la mano de "Aro" estaba helado, pero el la sentía calida… justo como la de Zim

Entre pasear por las tiendas, los videojuegos y una que otra golosina paso rápidamente la mañana, Dib no cabía en la felicidad, y es que hace años que no se sentía tan vivo, incluso se sentía hasta… "normal".

Era como si de un día para otro su mundo hubiera dado un giro brusco, como si no tuviera una sola preocupación, como si su vida por un instante fuera perfecta, olvidando cada una de sus preocupaciones y dando espacio solo al inmenso gozo del momento.

Pero algo también lo inquietaba de sobremanera, no es que sintiera que le faltaba algo pero aun así tenía una sensación muy extraña

Zim también la estaba pasando de maravilla, "Las golosinas saben mejor en un cuerpo humano" pensaba mientras las saboreaba.

No quería que acabara nunca ese día, al igual que Dib se había olvidado de todas sus preocupaciones y solo tenía espació para la felicidad, pero sensación molesta indetectable también estaba presente

-Gané

-¡Nooo!, es imposible, yo tenía que ser el ganador, porque soy el mejor de todos

-Pero ya vez que no siempre se puede ser bueno en todo

-Lo que sucede es que te deje ganar ya que es tu cumpleaños- dijo orgullosamente Aro

-Lo que tú digas

-¡Ahora, vamos a la parada de la tarde!

Lo tomo nuevamente de sorpresa y lo obligo a entrar a un taxi, trato de sacarle a Aro a donde se dirigían, pero era muy testarudo y no dijo una sola palabra

Entraron a una extraña habitación, estaba a oscuras, camino lentamente hasta que choco contra algo que parecía ser una mesa, una suave luz ilumino el cuarto, frente a el vio algo que parecía ser una regalo, lo abrió y pudo observar una hermosa computadora de apariencia bastante extraña. La curiosidad le gano y decidió ver que había en ella, ya que se encontraba encendida, además de que podía que allí encontrara la razón del porque estaba en ese extraño lugar, solo recordaba que iba en un taxi y luego nada, un mundo en blanco.

Inspeccionando la computadora encontró un archivo con su nombre, al hacer "Clic" sobre ella pudo ver una corta escritura, que parecía ser una carta, su rostro se fue tornando mas pálido de lo que era mientras avanzaba su lectura

_Dib:_

_Se que esto te parecerá extraño, pero es que le verdad no lo puedo soportar más..._

_Si supieras todo lo que e sufrido este ultimo tiempo, estando tan cerca y lejos de ti al mismo tiempo, y es que aun no puedo creer que a pesar de la enorme cabeza que tienes no te hallas percatado de quien era "Aro" realmente…bueno tampoco te culpo… el era nada mas y nada menos que el "gran" Zim, y es que creo que no era tan grande como pensaba, nunca logre conquistar la tierra y menos algo mucho mas importante, tu corazón._

_Así es, me e enamorado de ti, gracias a ti e experimentado lo que un Irken nunca debería de experimentar, gracias a ti tengo este hermoso sentimiento en mi interior, gracias a ti e sufrido como nunca en mi vida y aun así, te lo agradezco…_

_Detéstame todo lo que quieras, despréciame como basura y ódiame a muerte, pero eso no cambiara mis sentimientos hacía a ti._

_Gir tenia mucha razón, soy como la quesadilla, según el no tan deliciosa como el taco, debiste de haberlo visto en ese momento… lloraba a mares por el solo hecho de tener una quesadilla y no un taco, trato de transformarlo en uno, pero seguía sabiendo a quesadilla, era lo mismo en otra forma…trate de hacer lo mismo, trate de ser un humano, trabaja toda la noche en cambiar mi apariencia externa, pero no pude cambiar mi interior, pero seguía siendo un Irken, y por lo tano nunca podría estar a tu lado._

_La pase fantástico contigo este ultimo tiempo, y también me ayudo a comprender la gran obsesión que tienes conmigo, sabía que me querías destruir, pero nunca pensé que te desvelabas día y noche para ello… me lleno de felicidad de pasar tanto tiempo a tu lado, pero esta era superada por la tristeza que sentía al saber que me odias tanto._

_Pues ya no te preocupes más de que destruya la tierra, abandonare mi misión y no me volverás a ver… seré solo un amargo recuerdo en tu vida superado con el tiempo, me olvidaras pero yo no are lo mismo contigo… te amare hasta el día de mi muerte y te deseare toda la felicidad del universo._

_Hasta nunca…_

"_Aro"…Zim_

No lo podía cree, Zim siempre había estado a su lado y el ni cuenta de ello se había dado… lo peor es que era tan obvio que alguien como "Aro" no podía existir, el mundo era demasiado entupido, nunca nadie sospecho del chico verde y tampoco podía haber una excepción tan perfecta, se sentía tan idiota como todos los demás.

Estaba llorando, y su respiración se agito, necesitaba leerlo cerca, explicarle todo, no podía dejar que se fuera así no mas, al diablo con que el fuera un Irken, ¿acaso era un idiota?, eso era lo de menos… no le importaba que fuera Irken, lo amaba y eso era lo relevante… pero no dejaría que se fuera así de fácil… de pronto una idea se le vino a la cabeza y salió rápidamente del lugar… sabía donde estaba Zim y no dudaría en ir donde este

-Eres un idiota Dib- dijo Zim en voz baja

Este había vuelto a su forma original, se disponía a marcharse de una buena vez, a había hablado con los mas altos y estos le habían dado la autorización para abortar su misión, se escucha un gran golpe, Zim voltea y queda petrificado

-Dib…- susurro

Bueno espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, luego subo el otro ;D


	4. Este no es el adiós

Gracias por esperar, la verdad es que e estado muy ocupada xd, pero por fin les traigo el ultimo capitulo ;D , espero les guste

**Capitulo 4: "Este no es el adiós"**

-Pero… ¿Qué mierda crees que…?-Grito Dib desesperado para ser interrumpido por Zim

-Lo se Dib… fui un tonto, ni yo mismo puedo creer lo que hice, estaba totalmente cegado por… bueno, tu sabes…

Zim mantenía la cabeza gacha y Dib solo se limitaba a escuchar atentamente, no quería perderse el más mínimo detalle de lo que decía Zim. La verdad nunca había querido escuchar a alguien tan atentamente, nunca pensó que la primera vez que lo haría sería con alguien que no fuera humano

-En realidad creo que no lo sabes-continuo Zim-…Si lo supieras no estaríamos as en este momento, se que suena tonto… es difícil de decir para mi, debes de saber a que los Irken no desarrollan emociones, no las necesitamos… simplemente por el hecho de que eso nos ayudaría a procrear, y nosotros nacemos en laboratorios… pero aun así logre desarrollar una emoción muy peligrosa… no me costo aceptarla para serte franco, pero si maldije que el sentimiento fuera por alguien de una raza inferior, un ESTUPIDO humano…

A Dib se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que Zim

-Siempre con su Ego-Pensó Dib

-Y para completar el colmo, mi "Enemigo", pero la verdad nunca te sentí como uno en si, se podría decir que, desde la primera vez que te observe, sentado en tu pupitre mirándome con cara acusadora, comencé a sentir como este sentimiento fluía dentro de mi ser, y lo que a los humanos le dicen "Corazón" empezó a latir mas y mas fuerte, con cada aventura que teníamos juntos, con cada mirada, con cada palabra que me dedicabas… por eso nunca pude destruirte, y eso que era tan simple como entrar una noche a tu habitación y listo, con toda la tecnología que poseo hubiera sido muy censillo

-Por favor Zim, ve al punto que me estas matando por dentro-Pensó Dib

El ambiente se había relajado un poco, pero aun así estaba tenso, Dib observaba fijamente cada movimiento del Irken, Zim había hecho una pequeña pausa mientras Gir no sabia si comerse el taco o la quesadilla

-Me gustan las dos… ¿Cuál comeré?-Decía Gir con voz triste

-Por todo esto decidí convertirme en humano, fue muy censillo, aunque se que mi disfraz es tan tonto que creía que no engañaría a alguien, aun así nadie de se dio cuenta, por eso no me preocupe mas por el… esa noche llore mucho, las lagrimas que salían no me quemaban, era extraño, en ese momento tuve un cuerpo resistente a ese liquido mortal, llore como nunca había llorado en mis 150 años de vida, desahogue todas mis penas en esas pequeñas gotas de H2O. Luego vino la parte de poder acercarme a i, no fue muy difícil, basto solo el hecho de decir que creía en todo lo que decías, cosa que no era mentira… todo lo que hice fue solo por ti, pero no pude aguantar mas la farsa, necesitaba decirte todo lo que sentía por ti… y aunque en mi plan original no estaba hacerlo, ahora te lo diré…

La tensión volvió a subir hasta un punto crítico, Dib había dejado de respirar… ya que sentía que esta no lo dejaría oír bien

-¡Te amo Dib apestoso!-Grito a todo pulmón Zim

Por Júpiter, Zim al fin había dicho las palabras que el tanto esperaba, aunque una de estas sobrara, no le importaba, se lo había dicho, la alegría se hizo presente en su cuerpo en forma de lágrimas, las cuales fueron mal interpretadas por Zim

-Esta bien, entiendo que te pongas a llorar, se que te doy asco, soy repugnante, no es necesario siquiera que lo digas, pero no te preocupes, ya llame a los mas altos pidiendo abortar la misión, volveré al planeta Foodcourtia para emplear la profesión para la cual fui reprogramado, un entupido cocinero

Zim lentamente se voltio para abordar la nave, sintió como unos brazos lo presionaban por la espalda

-Estas no son lágrimas de tristeza Zim, son de felicidad-Le dijo Dib muy despacio

-¿como?-Pregunto Zim incrédulo ante lo que acababa de escuchar

-Lo que oíste estúpido Irken-Le respondió Dib

-Pero…

-Te iba a preguntar el que estabas haciendo yéndote sin pensar en mis sentimientos

-¿Qué?-Zim no podía salir de u sorpresa

-Así es Zim, yo también te amo estúpido Irken, y creo que también este sentimiento fue incrustado en mi desde la primera vez que te vi., y es que tengo tanta fotos, tantos videos que podían haber sido tu perdición, podía haberlos revelados al mundo como prueba de que tu en verdad eras un Alien, pero nunca lo hice

Zim ya no podía hablar

-Me dolió tanto no verte en todo este tiempo, extrañaba todo de ti, tu sarcasmo, tus insultos, tu risa diabólica que no lo es, todo…

Dib aun seguía abrazando a Zim, no quería soltarlo, no quería que se fuera

-Llego "Aro", si que me hacia recordar a ti, y ahora veo el porque, la pase bien con el, éramos como mejores amigos y de eso te debiste de haber percatado

-No sabes cuanto llore por ello, saber que éramos amigos aun siendo humano-Por fin pudo decir el Alien

Dib se puso mas serio todavía

-Pero había algo que Zim tiene y Aro no

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto Zim inocentemente

-Mi corazón, conquistaste algo más importante que un planeta Zim, el sentimiento de una persona…

Zim sonrío ante esto, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ese humano, su humano le decía que lo amaba y que el había conquistado su corazón, el corazón de la persona que tanto amaba.

Sintió como lo daban vuelta lentamente, su corazón se detuvo ante lo sucedido, Dib lo estaba besando, tan tierna y apasionadamente como nunca pensó que lo haría. Lo tomaban de la cintura y lo apegaba cada vez mas a su cuerpo, los corazones de ambos golpeaban tan fuerte que se podían escuchar, Zim se acerco un poco mas a Dib aprisionando su cuello

-Estúpido oxigeno-Pensaron los dos cuando este los obligo a separarse

-Zim… ¿la saliva no te quemo?-Pregunto Dib sorprendido

-Tome un baño de pegamento antes de salir, no pensé que me serviría en todo caso, menos mal que lo hice

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, mirándose a los ojos , no necesitaban mas, sabían que estarían para siempre juntos, esta no era una despedida, era el comienzo de algo hermoso

-Me comeré la Quesadilla-Dijo Gir en un tono que Zim y Dib pudieron escuchar, ambos rieron

-Eres mi quesadilla Zim

-Y tu mi taco Dib…

**Fin**

Espero que les allá gustado… si es así dejen comentarios, ya que espero escribir otras historias y me gustaría para sabes si debo mejorar algo…

Gracias por leer ;D


End file.
